The Return of Ladybug and Cat Noir
'The Return of Ladybug and Cat Noir '''is the 12th episode of Season 12. Summary When Leona is akumanized by Hawk Moth's akumanized butterfly, Cat Noir and Ladybug return to stop her and this time, they need the PJ Masks' help. Plot The episode begins at the Disney Junior Town plaza where all the residents are preparing for tomorrow's Disney Junior Town's Sing-A-Thon. Amaya was practicing her singing but Leona (as her Wishling self) was distracting her by her own singing. She was annoyed by it at first, but then noticed how beautiful Leona's voice was as Amaya puts away her microphone and goes over to her to compliment her singing. Leona notices and thanks her friend, then asks her if she can sing along with her just for practice. Reluctantly, Amaya decides to and they sing together. After finishing their song, the two friends decide to take a break and have a drink of water. After the break, the girls return to practicing their singing. As their practice went on, Amaya could not help but tink of Leona's amazing, beautiful, angel-like voice. It sounded so well, that it almost sounded like Leona was better of without Amaya. Not long after the song ended, the girls were surrounded by a huge crowd attracted by Leona's singing. All the attention was on Leona, as many people asked her how she was able to sing so well, some wanted her signature, and most were desiring to video her sing, and even a news reporter wanted to write news about her! As Leona was busy dealing with the crowd, Amaya noticed that not even one person was paying attention to her, which meant it was 100% all attention on Leona, and not even a little decimal per cent of attention on Amaya despite having sung like Leona! After the crowd was gone, Amaya could not control her jealousy and blurted out to Leona for being so good at singing like a soloist, that she (Leona) would not need anyone's support. All the attention, all the love, all the good things from people, all given to her only and seemed like she did not even have a companion, in other words, it meant she most likely be better off alone for singing performances. Leona tried to reason with Amaya, but the kid stormed off, stating one last sentence that she should never have agreed to sing with her (Leona), before being out of sight. From his lair, Hawk Moth sensed Leona's negative emotions and created an akuma, which he sent out his lair to akumatize the saddened Leona. The akuma landed on Leona's microphone when her eyes were closed, putting her under the control of Hawk Moth, who gave her the name “Star Pop” and offered her the power to make sure no one can resist her singing, by putting them under her spell if heard. But in return, she must bring him Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. The light mask vanished when she agreed, as black and purple smoke covered her body. Meanwhile, Amaya met up with Connor and Greg as the sun sets, and told them the whole story when they asked her why she was back so soon, since she told them she would be back when it was dark. Amaya explained the whole story, which got her fiends shocked, as they knew Leona;s feelings were hurt. Amaya disagreed about hurting Leona's feelings, until Star Pop appeared behind her as the boys told their friend to turn. Recognizing Leona by her mention of what Amaya did, the kids were frightened at the effect the action caused. Star Pop discarded her former name Leona and told the trio to call her by her supervillian name, as she ordered the people under her spell to attack Amaya, while she (Star Pop) take care of the boys. Fortunately, Connor and Greg escaped into their houses, leaving Star Pop to deal with her main target. The akumatized villain kicked the door out in order to let herself and her army in, which frightened Amaya, who was hiding in her room. Since it was not fully dark, the PJ Masks could not transform to fight Star Pop! Luckily for the kids, Ladybug and Cat Noir appeared and saved Amaya by getting her out of the room and hiding her in Greg's shed. The fight resumed as Star Pop used her singing to create a sound wave to blow Cat Noir out of her way. Ladybug quickly threw a garbage can at the villain, who gets angered and chased the heroes out. The kids quickly transformed into their superhero alter egos to help Ladybug and Cat Noir with the battle against Star Pop, as they used the Owl Glider. They soon found their allies still fighting Star Pop and her army in the streets. Star Pop was just about to use her singing to make the heroes give up their Miraculouses,but was interfered by the Owl Glider's Owl Wing Wind. The PJ Masks came out of the vehicle and ran to their superhero friends' side. Ladybug and Cat Noir were glad to see the kids again, as they could always use a little help with battling akumaized villains. Despite the increase in the number of opponents, Star Pop did not feel outnumbered as she revealed another superpower of hers, the ability to travel through air like noise. Star Pop bursts all over Disney Junior Town, through areas both public and not, in an attempt to find Amaya. She ended up in the Town's Square where she was puzzled and angered by the fact that there was not even a trace of her main target. Hawk Moth advised her that Ladybug must had hidden Amaya somewhere, so Star Pop could use a whole army to outmatch the heroes and force them to tell her where her main target was. With that, Star Pop used her singing to put the whole town around her under a spell. Meanwhile, the superheroes were running on the roofs of buildings discussing how to defeat Star Pop. The team suspected that the akuma was in her microphone, since that was the only object that Leona had before and after the akumatization. The heroes managed to stop before they were caught by Star Pop's army of townsfolk, searching high and low for them. Ladybug summoned her Lucky Charm and received a bar of soap. Cat Noir thought it meant they were going to give Star Pop a bath after the garbage shower, but Ladybug soon figured out what it was for. The boys were tasked to hold off Star Pop's army while the girls deal with Star Pop. Owlette lured Star Pop to an alley where Ladybug had a bicycle with wheels soaked in a tub of soap water. Star Pop mocked them, thinking they thought they could defeat her with a bubble bath, but to her surprise, Owlette used her Owl Wing Wind to blow at the wheels, creating a bubble storm. The bubbles hit Star Pop's face, distracting her so Ladybug could get her microphone and destroy it,releasing the akuma. After purifying the akuma, Ladybug fixed all the damage caused since Star Pop's akumatization with Miraculous Ladybug, as Star Pop turned back into Leona. The superheroes fist-bumped abefore the teenagers left, leaving the kids to deal with Leona. Owlette apologized to Leona for her jealousy, and promised to still sing with her for the Sing-A-Thon the next day. At the Sing-A-Thon, Leona and Amaya sang a wonderful song about how much better it was to sing with a companion than alone, as their friendship became stronger, as well as their bond. Connor and Greg smiled as they knew how happy Amaya made Leona, as the girls made amends. The song resumed as the episode ends. Trivia ''To see the trivia of this episode, click here Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Leona Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes that need images Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 12 episodes